Purple Sticky Notes and An Orange Highlighter
by legens legentis
Summary: Short drabbles on Naruto and Hinata. Their happiness, their sorrow and their love.
1. Watching You Leave

NaruHina-Small One Shots-Enjoy

* * *

_Watching You Leave_

He knows it's wrong.

He knows he's killing her.

It's too late.

He watches her through wistful eyes.

He wants to reach out and pull her back.

Hold her in his arms one more time.

But he knows it's too late.

* * *

...My First Entry...(hope it wasn't that bad)...


	2. Opposites Attract

-NaruHina-

* * *

_  
Opposites Attract  
_  
Hers is vanilla, his is chocolate.

Hers are blueberries, his are strawberries.

She likes winter, he likes summer.

She enjoys the night, he enjoys the day.

And she loves him, and he loves her.

* * *

...


	3. Help

-NaruHina-

* * *

_Help_

"Come on, Hinata..." encouraged the feisty blond.

"I'm sorry Naruto," called back the young heiress. "But I don't think I can walk any further."

"Need some help?" asked Naruto as he grinned mischievously.

"No, oh no, oh no," kept chanting Hinata softly, as she felt a pair of arms around her.

Closing her eyes, she held on tight.

"There we go," replied Naruto happily. "Now hold on to my neck."

Hinata blushed and buried her face into Naruto's back.

_"So, this is what they call a piggy back ride..."_

* * *

...Is it OOC?...


	4. Midnight

-NaruHina-

* * *

_Midnight_

"Hey, Hinata...what are you doing up?" asked Naruto yawning.

"I'm looking at the stars," answered Hinata contently. "I'm going to make a wish."

"Oh."

An easy silence fell between.

Naruto stood up and left without a word.

Hinata watched as he left, making sure he didn't stumble in the night.

Relaxing slightly, she went back to looking at the stars.

She saw a shooting star and quickly made a wish.

"Here you go," said Naruto as he offered her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Wow. It seems like wishing on stars do work," commented Hinata softly.

"You wanted to see me?" responded Naruto confusedly.

"Nope. I wanted hot chocolate," replied Hinata.

There was a brief silence.

Then laughter filled the room.

* * *

...Hot Chocolate anyone?...


	5. Failure

-NaruHina-

* * *

_Failure_

"I forbid you from seeing the demon brat. He is nothing but a bad influence."

"No. I refuse to stop meeting him father," replied Hinata, her head bowed but body trembling.

"You are my daughter. You will do as I say."

"I will not."

"I will not stand you back taking to me," bellowed Hiashi. "You will leave that boy, this is an order."

"Then I refuse to obey your order," spoke Hinata clearly.

SMACK.

Her father's slap had pushed her back.

But she refused to cry.

She took the punishment, but she didn't utter a sound.

"Insolent brat," muttered her father as he left the room. "You think this is funny? Laugh; laugh while you can, because by the end of next summer you will become a bride. A bride, to the groom of my choice."

Hinata waited until she was dismissed.

Only in the sanctuary of her own room did she cry.

Without making a sound.

* * *

...harsh...


	6. Bruises

-NaruHina-

* * *

_  
Bruises_

I see them.

I see them clearly.

I see through her lies.

Those bruises are all my fault.

Her father does that to her because of me.

I hate it.

I hate myself.

I wish that he would hurt me instead.

I wish that I could set her free.

* * *

...sad...


	7. Pause

...NaruHina...

_

* * *

  
Pause_

"Naruto...," said Hinata hesitantly.

"Hm," answered Naruto preoccupied.

"I'm...pregnant."

"That's nice," replied Naruto as he continued his work.

"Wait, you are...?"

"Yes," responded a teary Hinata.

Naruto promptly fainted.

* * *

...for my uncle...


	8. Promise

...NaruHina...

* * *

_Promise_

"Naruto," asked Sakura as she watched him. "Isn't it time you proposed to Hinata?"

"I...uh," stuttered Naruto. "Sure."

"You aren't proposing? Moron!" chided Sakura.

"I am...I am..." replied Naruto quickly. "I'm just waiting for the perfect moment."

"Don't lose her," warned Sakura as she turned away.

"I won't."

* * *

...friends...


	9. Breathe

...NaruHina...

* * *

_Breathe_

"Hinata," called out Naruto quietly. "I have to tell you something."

"Naruto, you don't look very well..." responded Hinata placing her hand on his forehead.

"I want you to stay calm," replied Naruto as he worriedly watched her. "I want you to promise me you won't do anything rash."

"What happened?" asked Hinata as dropped her hand.

"Hinata, listen to me. Calm down," repeated Naruto as he slowly held her hand.

"What happened?" asked Hinata a bit more loudly as she pulled her hand out of his grip.

"It's your dad," answered Naruto truthfully. "He's been admitted to the hospital..."

"Why?"

"Hinata..."

"Why?!"

"He had a heart attack...Hinata where are you going? Wait Hinata...Come back here!"

Cursing under his breath, Naruto chased after his pregnant girlfriend.

* * *

...hospitals...

(Thanks for catching the error ShadowFaux)


	10. Family Ties

...NaruHina...

* * *

_Family Ties_

Watching the breathing mask on her father, Hinata remembered her past.

She remembered the hatred of her cousin Neji.

She remembered the sadness of her uncle Hizashi.

She remembered the contempt of her sister Hanabi.

She also remembered rejection at the hands of her mother at the tender age of five.

Her mother had run away and abandoned her.

She remembered her new mom, a countess named Nanako.

All the beatings she received at the hands of her new mom.

The relief she felt when she heard that Nanako died during child birth.

And Hinata also remembered the joy of becoming a ninja.

The love she shared with Naruto.

The happiness she felt when she found out that she was pregnant.

And Hinata remembered the affection of her father.

Despite everything, he had never abandoned her.

Not once.

Watching her father, Hinata cried as she prayed for his well being.

* * *

...bonds...


	11. Tolls

...NaruHina...

* * *

_Tolls_

"Hanabi please," pleaded Naruto. "Just let Hinata see her dad. Don't be so stubborn."

"Why do you care?" spat Hanabi venomously. "He doesn't even like you! Yet you stand here begging so that I can allow my worthless sister to see my dad!"

"He means a lot to Hinata," responded Naruto equally as he watched her anger grow. "Just let her see him...otherwise she might breakdown."

"And I care because...?" questioned Hanabi ruthlessly.

"Because even you aren't that cold hearted," answered Naruto calmly. "Listen, I may have grown up without parents but that doesn't mean I don't what family means. You and Hinata, you're both his family. Not alone, but together."

"Fuck you!" shouted Hanabi, earning the stares of the other patients.

"What do you want? I'll do anything," offered Naruto.

"Break up with my sister."

"Anything, but that," clarified Naruto.

"Fine," agreed Hanabi, catching Naruto by surprise. "Give me your most valuable belonging."

Without hesitating, Naruto removed the crystal necklace that hung on his neck and placed it on her open palm.

"Here. Now Hinata will get to see her dad, right?"

"I made you a deal, didn't I?"

"Good because she'll be here soon."

* * *

...evil stepsister...


	12. Daughter

...NaruHina...

* * *

_Daughter_

"Hinata," rasped Hiashi through the breathing mask.

"Father," replied Hinata immediately as she walked over to his hospital bed.

"Don't cry," whispered Hiashi while gently lifting his arm towards her.

"Yes father," responded Hinata with her bowed.

"This surgery...it's no big deal," he assured while taking deep breaths. "So...go...home."

"Father I..." began Hinata before being interrupted by her father.

"Go home to that fox brat," continued her father as he watched her with droopy eyes. "I spent 21 year raising you, but it took him 3 months to take you away. Leave me, go. Why do you need me, you have him now."

"You know that's not true dad, Naruto is not like that!"

"You just called me dad."

* * *

...kids...


	13. Notice

...NaruHina...

* * *

_Notice_

"Naruto?" asked Hinata as she watched her boyfriend unload various fruits and healthy crackers for her father. "Where is your necklace?"

"Oh that," replied Naruto carelessly. "I guess I lost it somewhere. It will turn up sooner or later."

"But you've never lost that necklace..." persisted Hinata as she looked at Naruto.

"Hey, you worry about your dad," answered Naruto though he refused to meet her eyes. "And about your health. Don't stress about anything else. It's not good for the baby."

"I guess..." mumbled Hinata absent-mindedly as she dropped the subject.

"It's okay," assured Naruto as he grinned at her.

* * *

...concern...


	14. Confrontation

...NaruHina...

* * *

  
_Confrontation_

"You want to marry my daughter," asked Hiashi watching Naruto.

"Yes sir."

"You are sure you can provide her with all she needs and wants," continued Hiashi.

"I will try my best sir."

"You love her with all your heart," pressed on Hiashi.

"More than you know, sir."

"Then why do you want to condemn her to sharing your horrid life? You know how the village regards you, and yet you seek her hand," spoke Hiashi slowly, letting his words sink in.

"I'm...sorry...sir."

Naruto left the room, guilt besting his anger.

* * *

...harsh...


	15. Engagement

:::NaruHina:::___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


* * *

_

_Engagement_

"You said yes!" exclaimed Naruto as he watched her.

"I had no choice," came the reply.

"Of course you had the choice, you always have a choice!" argued back Naruto.

"When you are pregnant with the child of a traitor, what choice do I have?" yelled out the young woman.

"Sakura..." responded Naruto quietly.

"It's okay Naruto. I really like Lee, so when he proposed...I said yes," continued Sakura, trying to reassure her friend.

"But what about Sasuke..." trailed on Naruto before Sakura cut him off.

"This has nothing to do with him. I'm moving on with my life."  


* * *

...forget...


	16. Reflection

:::NaruHina:::_

* * *

_

_Reflection_

"Hinata," whispered Naruto as he turned to his side to watch her. "Are you awake?"

"Yup," yawned Hinata as she laid her arm over his.

"Do you think that I'd make a good dad?"

Hinata stared at him softly before answering.

"Of course you will."

"But what if I'm not?" persisted Naruto, worry clouding his eyes.

"Do you regret this baby?" questioned Hinata as she waved towards her growing belly.

"No, never!" assured Naruto quickly.

* * *

...worry...


	17. Hesitation

:::NaruHina:::

* * *

_Hesitation_

"I'm scared," confessed Sakura as Hinata fastened her dress. "I don't think I'm ready."

"It's alright," comforted Hinata. "It's normal to have butterflies in your stomach. After all today is your big day."

"I still haven't told Lee," continued Sakura, now on the verge of tears.

Hinata paused a moment, before quietly advising, "If he loves you with all his heart, it shouldn't matter."

Sakura gave a dry laugh, before dryly claiming, "No man would marry a woman carrying another man's child."

* * *

...truth...


	18. Disgust

:::NaruHina:::

* * *

_Disgust_

Hanabi didn't understand what her sister saw in a certain blond haired ninja. He was reckless. He was loud. He was an idiot.

How could her sister, someone so quiet and so gentle end up falling in love with an imbecile?

Did she not understand that her actions were causing shame to fall upon the distinguished Hyuga clan?

_"She's pathetic,"_ thought Hanabi as she tossed a certain necklace up and down, only to watch a young black haired person snatch it out of her hands.

"This belongs to my Boss," exclaimed the young man loudly, as he took off running. "And I plan on returning it back to him."

Hanabi stared angrily, wanting to throw back a witty remark.

But a strange warm feeling that engulfed her stopped her from doing so.

* * *

...Konohamaru?...


	19. Nervous

:::NaruHina:::

* * *

_Nervous_

Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to understand the book before him.

"Naruto, you are actually reading?" loudly exclaimed Ino as she made her way towards him.

"No, I'm just pretending to place it in front of my face," replied Naruto, giving her a smile.

"Let's see here," responded Ino, grabbing the book out of his hand. "Seriously? Your reading 'Pregnancy For Dummies'."

"I'm just preparing," shrugged Naruto as he tried to get the book away from her.

"Aww, that's so sweet," replied Ino as she gave him his book back. "But I'm so telling the guys."

Naruto groaned as he watched her walk away. He was going to be the laughing stock of the village.

* * *

...caught...


	20. Duties

:::NaruHina:::

* * *

_Duties  
_

Tsunade watched her apprentice struggle to focus on the tasks before him.

"Naruto," she yelled, breaking him out of his daze for the fifth time. "Focus!"

"I'm trying," mumbled Naruto, shooting her an apologetic look. "I'm just..."

"Concerned, I get it," finished off Tsunade. "But she'll be fine. You, on the other hand, will not be. Keep working."

"I am," responded Naruto as he kept working his way through documents.

"Besides," continued Tsunade, as she threw a pensive look at the Hokage Mountain. "I am sure she'd be happy knowing that her boyfriend will soon become a Hokage."

"You mean I'm nearly ready," shouted out Naruto. "And all this time they told me that..."

"Get back to work," barked Tsunade as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

...close...


	21. Restrictions

:::NaruHina:::

* * *

_Restrictions_

"You chose the demon brat as the next Hokage?" asked an outraged member from the council.

"I chose Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Fourth Hokage, as the next Hokage," clarified Tsunade coolly, as she squared off with the council.

"You can't do this," admonished an elderly woman.

"Just watch me," challenged Tsunade as she held her ground.

"Tsunade, remember who you are talking to," commanded the leader of the council. "We still have every right to annul your decision. Besides, we have still not appointed a candidate to become the Hokage's advisor."

"Not unless you have a just cause or proof of bias," drawled out a tired voice.

"You invited a Nara boy to a council meeting?" raged the elder, clearly displeased with Tsunade's actions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Shikamaru Nara. He is going to be the next Hokage's advisor," announced Tsunade with a triumphant grin on her face.

"That is our job," loudly continued the elder, over the bickering voices of the council. "Unless you called a vote between the head of the clans and a single candidate won all of the votes."

"That I did," confessed Tsunade.

"Nonsense, the Hyuga would never agree to this," scoffed a female member.

"Hyuga Hiashi wouldn't," confirmed Tsunade as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Hyuga Hinata, on the other hand, was a different story."

* * *

...screwed...

(******In case anyone didn't get the ending, I'll leave a brief explanation. I assumed that every Hokage needs an advisor and that the Council chose that 'person'. To get out of that situation, if all the clans in Konoha voted for a single candidate, they can get around that rule. Since Hiashi wasn't there to vote in favour of the Council, Hinata voted instead and turned the tide to Tsunade's favour. ******)


	22. Stuck

:::NaruHina:::

* * *

_Stuck  
_

"I have to work with Naruto?" questioned Shikamaru, frowning. "No thanks."

"You can keep him in line," reasoned Tsunade interlocking her fingers. "God knows that boy's heart is in the right place, but his brain..."

"Yeah, Naruto isn't exactly the brightest bulb. I get it," drawled Shikamaru. "But why me?"

"You can prevent him from burning down the village," continued Tsunade smiling. "Without losing your sanity."

"That's reassuring," muttered back Shikamaru as he signed the forms. "And this is troublesome."

* * *

...not screwed...


	23. Pressure

:::NaruHina:::

* * *

_Pressure  
_

"Hiashi, control that impudent daughter of yours," furiously spat a main house member.

"She is disgracing the family name," followed another.

"She is shaming all of us," yelled out another fellow.

"Silence, silence all of you," roared Hanabi as she restored quietness. "So what if she ran off? We'll disown her."

Mummers of agreement arose among the crowd.

But a shrill voice interrupted. "But she is the eldest, the rightful heiress to the throne."

"I'll succeed her," triumphantly replied Hanabi.

"Your ego is not the point," rudely intercepted the elder. "It's her blood. It should run untainted. Separate her and that demon boy."

"And why would I do..." questioned Hanabi before being cut off again.

"Because then the throne will be yours."

* * *

...incentive...


	24. Birth

:::NaruHina:::

* * *

_Birth_

"Push harder," commanded Tsunade. "The baby's head is almost out."

"I can't," screamed the young woman.

"Push," repeated Tsunade a bit more forcefully.

"Argh, help me," yelled out the woman.

"Come on," talked Tsunade as she prepared to pull the baby out. "PUSH!"

The young woman mustered up enough strength to push one last time.

"Here is your little baby boy, Sakura."

* * *

...awww...


	25. Spring

:::NaruHina:::

* * *

_Spring_

"I just realized," stated Naruto suddenly. "This is the last time we are going to be sitting here together."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" asked Hinata a bit worriedly.

"I mean think about it," continued Naruto as he placed his arm on the bench. "Right now it's just the two of us."

"Okay," spoke Hinata still confused.

"But this time next year there will be three of us," exclaimed Naruto joyfully. "You, me and the baby."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock as Naruto stared back at her smiling.

Before she could think she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"You're right Naruto," whispered Hinata. "You are absolutely right."

* * *

...parks...


	26. Delight

..:NaruHina:.._  


* * *

  
Delight_

Konohamaru couldn't believe his luck.

The girl of his dreams had finally said yes.

This was not just any girl, this was the girl. The one girl that all the boys his age wanted to date, but were too afraid to ask. The one girl, that all the other girls wanted to be like but couldn't. The girl, that no one else could even get close to.

Hyuga Hanabi.

She had said yes. Yes to finally going out with him.

And to think, this all started with a necklace, boss's necklace.

Konohamaru grinned ear to ear. He looked forward to the moment when he'd eventually have to reveal that he could possibly be a part of Naruto's family.

* * *

...love?...


	27. Anticipation

..:NaruHina:.._  


* * *

  
Anticipation_

This was the moment. The moment of truth.

Naruto paced in the small hallway. It was packed will well meaning friends.

"Calm down Naruto," reassured Sakura. "She'll be fine."

No sooner had she finished saying it, screams flooded into the hall.

"Hinata," whispered Naruto staring at the closed doors.

A minute later, Ino walked out the doors.

"Congratulations Naruto, you have twin boys!"

"Twin boys?" repeated Naruto and with that, he promptly fainted.

* * *

...babies...


	28. Affection

..:NaruHina:.._  


* * *

  
Affection_

Hinata groaned as she tried to shift her body. The painkillers were effective, but the strain was still there.

"Ino, my kid...," Was all Hinata could muster before Ino replied.

"Your kids," corrected Ino as she chuckled at Hinata's surprise. "Turns out there were two, both boys!"

"I want to see them...please," whispered Hinata.

"The first born is a bit weak," answered Ino. "Nothing serious of course, but we are checking up on him. The second one is right beside you. "

Hinata turned to face the baby beside her.

He was tiny, with a head full peach fuzz and was deep asleep.

Hinata smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

Never did she think that this would be possible, not in her wildest dreams.

* * *

...aww...


	29. Reunion

..:NaruHina:.._  


* * *

  
Reunion_

"Yes, you can see her," Ino replied, smiling.

"Thanks," responded Naruto before rushing into the hospital room.

Inside, he saw Hinata lying awake, staring at their child.

"Hinata," softly spoke Naruto.

She faced up at him and her eyes betrayed her joy.

"He's sleeping," whispered back Hinata, a gentle smile settling on her face.

"Yes, yes he is," replied Naruto as he walked towards her and gave her a kiss.

Then he looked at his baby.

For the first time in his life, Naruto Uzumaki cried tears of happiness.

"My boy," proudly claimed the new dad.

* * *

...memories...

(**Special thanks to Lich Kings True Demon for reviewing. I had been a very lazy [insert favourite expletive] and have written chapters but not put them up. I'll put some today and some tomorrow. Thank you Lich Kings True Demon for finally inspiring me to stop being a procrastinator!**)


	30. Imposter

..:NaruHina:.._  


* * *

  
Imposter  
_  
Boys, dating, love...none of these interested her.

She had a clan to succeed, and a sister to overthrow.

"_Damn it,"_ thought Hanabi bitterly once she got news that her sister had bore not one, but two sons. "_More competition..."_

Nonetheless she had a plan. She would somehow get rid of the brats.

"Take things one step at a time," she muttered under her breath.

Today was the day Hyuga Hanabi was going to attempt something that was never before done in Hyuga history.

She was going to kidnap the legitimate heir to the Hyuga throne. She was going to kidnap her eldest nephew.

* * *

...dun dun duuun...


	31. Panic

.:[NaruHina]:.

* * *

_Panic_

"Nurse Ino, a baby's gone missing," anxiously reported the supervisor.

"Lock down the hospital," immediately ordered Ino. "And alert the search and rescue team immediately."

"Already on it," answered the supervisor before making his exit.

"Nurse Ino, the missing baby was..." carried on the other nurse.

"Who else's? It's got to be Naruto," snarled Ino angrily. "Get him in here now."

Clenching her hands into fists, Ino could only pray that Naruto didn't destroy the building.

* * *

...fury...  
_  
_


	32. Misery

.:[NaruHina]:.

* * *

_Misery_

"Ino!" cheerfully entered Naruto, only to stop in his tracks. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto sit down and listen to me calmly," instructed Ino, looking away.

"What's wrong?" repeated Naruto, his voice now serious. "Does this have to do with my son?"

"Naruto...there has been an accident..." continued Ino.

"What's wrong with my son?" responded Naruto.

"Nothing," quickly replied Ino.

"Liar." Naruto knew well enough when people tried to lie. "Where is he? Ino, tell me the truth!"

"I'm sorry Naruto but there has been a kidnapping," truthfully answered Ino.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," roared Naruto as he turned towards the door, but Ino restrained him.

"We have our best people on the job and Kiba's on the case too," countered Ino quickly. "But that's not the problem. It's you job to make sure that Hinata doesn't find out."

"Her son is missing," yelled back Naruto, trying to free himself out of her grip. "And your telling me to hide the truth from her?"

"Hinata's life depends on it." Solemnly stated Ino.

* * *

...hurts...


	33. Tinge

.:[NaruHina]:.  
_

* * *

  
Tinge_

"Naruto, how is he?" happily questioned Hinata. "Does he also look like you or does he look like me? Is he crying? Is he sleeping?"

"I couldn't see him," half-heartedly replied Naruto. "He...the doctors said he needs so more treatments."

"Oh," quietly responded Hinata, her eyes reflecting her disappointment. "When can we go see him?"

"_I don't know,"_ sadly thought Naruto before answering Hinata's question. "Soon."

"Naruto, what's wrong?" worriedly questioned Hinata. "Is our baby...is he...he not going to make it?"

"NO!" instantly yelled out Naruto, placing his hand over her mouth. "Don't even think like that okay? He's doing fine and in a couple of days, we'll all get to go home...together...as a family!"

"Naruto," whispered Hinata, her hand now protectively wrapped around her second son. "Nothing bad will happen right?"

"Nothing bad will happen," assured Naruto. "I promise."

Naruto hoped with all his heart that his promise would hold true.

* * *

...hope...


	34. Dubious

[*NaruHina*]_  


* * *

  
Dubious_

"Commander Kiba," called out a ninja through a small radio. "We located the baby and the criminal..."

"Great," muttered Kiba. "Catch the bastard."

"Actually...he surrendered," replied the man. "And you won't believe who the kidnapper was."

"Try me," challenged Kiba, while mentally running through a list of enemies Naruto had.

"It was Konohamaru," responded the ninja.

"Unbelievable," replied Kiba, caught off guard. "Un-freaking-believable! That kid adores Naruto. Hero worships him and everything..."

"He confessed," answered back the ninja. "We have him in custody. He's given the baby back but still hasn't revealed why he did it..."

"Alright keep him there for a while," ordered Kiba as he made his way back. "And don't move the baby until I get there. Alert Ino as well."

"Yes sir." With that, the link went dead.

"What the hell is going on?" lowly grumbled Kiba.

* * *

...why?...


	35. Sting

[*NaruHina*]_  


* * *

__  
Sting_

I caught her red-handed. She didn't even need to admit to her crime.

I felt it. I felt the shame radiating off of her.

I was engulfed by her horror.

But none of that could compare to the words she had thrown at me.

My heart shattered but I kept my composure.

I chose loyalty over love. Yet, my love let her get away.

I took the blame. Not for her, but for me. After all, it was I who put such blind faith into her.

Konahamaru sadly returned to the hospital, with Naruto's first born son.

In the process, he lost a little of himself.

* * *

...ouch...


	36. Solace

[*NaruHina*]_  


* * *

__  
Solace_

Naruto paced anxiously around Ino's office.

She had reassured him that his son was safe and that she'd bring his son back.

Seconds ticked and Naruto's anxiety deepened.

The door suddenly creaked open and in entered Ino, carrying a moving bundle in her hand.

"Naruto," gasped out Ino. "Just the man I wanted to see. Don't worry...everything is fine. His treatment worked and he is a healthy baby. But take good care of him because..."

Naruto was no longer listening. He was too busy staring at his son. Meagre curls of jet black hair dotted his son's head. He was looking around with his hands clenched into fists.

His son looked curiously back into Naruto's face.

He then started crying, startling Naruto in the process.

Ino laughed lightly at the scene before her. Regaining her breath, she handed over the baby to Naruto.

"Well new dad," began Ino, as she held the door open for him. "You have a lot to learn. Now run along, I'm sure there is a worried mother out there looking forward to meeting her son."

"Ino," choked up Naruto as he looked back at her. "Thanks. I don't know how I can ever..."

"Don't start," teasingly warned Ino. "How many times have you saved this village? A million times maybe? We all owe you one. Besides Naruto, if something like this happened to us...I can guarantee that you would be the first one out there looking."

Naruto just smiled, as he cradled his son.

* * *

...safe...


	37. Broken

[KonoHana]

* * *

_Broken  
_

Why did I feel this?

Where did it come from?

Did I actually fall in love with that moron?

The answer was 'yes'. It was always yes.

And now I had to save him. He wasn't going to suffer for me. To hell with what the clan thought.

I had two things to do; first I had to protect Konohamaru, than I had to apologize to my sister and my future brother-in-law.

I could only hope that they both will forgive me.

* * *

...amends...


	38. Tender

[NaruHina]

* * *

_Tender  
_

"Hinata," spoke out Naruto. He was watching her cuddle with the twins.

It had been a week since she had left the hospital, since the twins' fateful birth. Since Hanabi had apologized and returned the Hyuga throne back to her older sister.

It had been a day since Hiashi's fist visit. And it had been a day since Naruto's orientation in the Hokage's office. It had also been a day since Konohamaru's release.

Things had finally calmed down.

'Yes," answered Hinata, fixing her boyfriend a smile.

"Will you marry me?" asked Naruto, popping down on one knee.

"Yes," breathlessly answered Hinata, her eyes softening even more so.

That was enough for Naruto. He simply leant in and softly kissed his bride to be.

* * *

...endearing...


	39. Perfect

[NaruHina]

* * *

_Perfect_

It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining as well.

Konoha rejoiced as its world renowned prankster turned hero finally wed the shy Hyuga heiress. It was a fairytale ending for the picture perfect couple.

So with friends, family and two boisterous baby boys looking on, the couple exchanged vows and rings.

"You may kiss the bride," pronounced the minister.

Naruto and Hinata shared a knowing look, before capturing each other in a soft, tender kiss.

"I love you," exclaimed Naruto, interlocking his fingers with hose of his wife.

"I love you too," whispered back Hinata, with a light blush crawling across her face.

All in attendance cheered.

* * *

...married...


	40. Future

[NaruHina]

* * *

_Future_

Naruto and Hinata watched their sons chase after Sakura's only son.

The twins were enjoying bugging the older boy with questions about the ninja academy.

Black haired Shinichi ran alongside his blond haired and considerably louder brother, Satoshi. They were both constantly questioning the unfortunately pink haired Haruno offspring, Takeo Lee.

Both Sakura and Hinata shared a laugh as they watched the new generation grow up in front of them. They in turn were interrupted by the unintelligible gurgling coming from the babies they held.

Sakura and Lee's son, Jirou looked up at his mother expectantly.

Hinata and Naruto's only daughter Akiko however, just wanted to be held by her father.

Transferring her into Naruto's hands, Hinata simply interlocked arms with her husband and leaned on his shoulder.

They got their happy ending.

Finally all was well.

* * *

...all's well...


End file.
